


Workout for the Brain

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Abby has an assignment for the team.





	Workout for the Brain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #557 "exercise"

“What’s this?” said McGee, as Abby set a manila folder on his desk, then moved on to put an identical one on Bishop’s.

“A workout,” she said, adding another folder to Gibbs’s desk.

Torres took his, frowning. “I already have a fitness routine, Abby.”

She smiled. “This is a workout for your brain, silly.”

“Crosswords?” said McGee, opening the folder. “And word-searches?”

“Yep!” Abby told him. “Riddles, puzzles and trivia – and you all have different ones, so no cheating. I expect completed folders by the end of the week.”

“That’s—” began McGee, then smiled. “That’s really thoughtful, Abs. Thanks.”

THE END


End file.
